The Gypsy and The Princess of Darkness
by The- MillieIshtarMotou
Summary: Ilixelm's obsession with Esmeralda has become far too strong to control. She means well but what happens when the note doesn't reach her family? [Yuri, Yaoi, OCEsmeralda, SaïxXemnas, XigDem, AkuRoku and many more]
1. Prolouge

It was quarter to midnight in The World That Never Was and most of the Organization were sleeping. Except one, Ilixelm. Her long silvery-blue hair shone in the moonlight as it poured into her window, highlighting her semi-darkly tanned skin with that trade mark 'X' scarred across the very top of her chest. She groaned and got up. Cursing loudly at her inability and want…no _need_ to just sleep. Even her little blonde witch friend, Naminé, would be asleep by now.

Normally she would go straight to Xemnas or Saïx (aka: her parents.) However tonight was different. Xemnas and Saïx had specifically asked her not to go in that night. Ilixelm pondered for a moment, before considering all the possibilities. She didn't dare go to see Xigbar, for Demyx was probably naked and therefore she'd try to avoid him for a year, Xaldin sacred her, Vexen was sleeping with Flowers, Lexaeus had Zexion, Her parents were a no-go anyway and Axel was with Roxas…so that just left Larxene and Luxord.

She shook her head. There was no way in Oblivion she was going to wake Larxene up, and Luxord would probably ask for munny…it was time for a plan. She smiled and kissed the picture of Esmeralda that she hid under her bed. She sneered. How she hated Frollo. The French Court Judge of the Church was a cruel horrid man and Ilixelm knew her plan.

It was complex and needed careful planning…it wasn't easy to escape the white stone walls that she called home. She slipped on her cloak over the top of her black pyjamas and smirked. The place was crawling with heartless. She controlled her shudders and crept very close to the dim light, she was damn near invisible. The light wasn't strong enough to make the heartless go berserk but it wasn't weak either.

She remembered the note she had left on her pillow. She took one last look back at what had been home for just over seventeen years, before she disappeared into the dark unknown, unaware of the wind that had blown her note away.


	2. Frollo and Clopin

"You Gypsy girl…What are you hiding?" The familiar voice was a cold sneer, in which obviously looked down upon what was known as 'her kind.'

The young tanned woman, with large golden hooped earrings, black hair, wearing a slim white dress made with bells and purple cloth glared at the greedy man above her. Esmeralda was beautiful. A frilly white petticoat showed underneath the dress, while the golden bracelet on her right ankle kept itself firmly in place. Her pet goat Djali stood loyal as ever, with her matching earring. Was not looking impressed.

"I will not ask you again Gypsy!" His eyes glared ice-like daggers into the very depths of her soul.

"For your information I earned it!" She glared back at him.

"Gypsies do not earn money, especially at this hour!" He sneered cruelly.

"Oh really? Then in which case…shouldn't you be asleep!?" She smirked and whistled for Djali to attack the older male. Djali obeyed, causing a distraction that allowed Esmeralda to use her magic to disappear. Ilixelm smiled. That was the reason she loved the other, dangerous, smart, kind and caring, plus she was a girl. Esmeralda was perfect.

Frollo chased after her. Ilixelm smirked and then it faded. Now she would have to find the other female. Her long black cloak trailed across the ground, the wind blew softly and her chains rattled against the breeze. The Judge had turned back and now was going towards HER!

"Send my men to find the girl…I have some 'business' to attend to…" The Superior's daughter didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes Sir" A blond haired man in smart golden armour replied. Ilixelm forced back giggles. His beard and hair, reminded her suspiciously of Luxord. Even though it was dark, The Princess of Darkness watched the blond male intently, as he threw himself onto his handsome, white horse and rode off into the distance.

By the minute Frollo was getting closer. Ilixelm knew the feeling of fear. It was strong. Her heart was made of two halves. Obviously inherited from her parents. She smiled at the thought.

"I know you're there gypsy…run as you may…but you can't hide." Ilixelm smirked. This villain obviously had no clue who he was dealing with.

The princess pulled up her hood.

"You were saying?" She spoke at last. Confidence showing through, loud and clear. Ilixelm liked games _almost_ as much as Luxord.

Frollo smirked. "Another Gypsy to add to the dungeons!" Ilixelm burst out laughing.

"Wow Dude you're funny" She giggled.

Frollo raised a cruel eyebrow. "Show some respect gypsy!" He spat.

Ilixelm snorted again. "Okay…let's clear some shit up…firstly I'm not a gypsy…second of all, if you had your head any further up your ass and let's say…Axel, was to turn your head into charcoal…I reckon your head would become a diamond and on-!" She was going to say more but she was rudely interrupted.

Frollo tried to grab Ilixelm. "SILIENCE! HOW DARE YOU, SIEZE HER!" They missed her. She bit her lip and tried to open a portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Ilixelm struggled and kicked the other in the groin. She ran.

She knew she had to get out of there and fast!

"Oh Kingdom Hearts HELP ME!" She gulped and kept running. She didn't know where she was going. Ilixelm smirked and remembered her Multi-purpose Voodoo Doll. "Puppet! To Frollo…Frollo to fall!" She called as the Court Judge Fell off his horse in an undignified manner.

"Mark my words gypsy…you'll burn at stake" Ilixelm smirked and answered with a two fingered salute, clearing stating 'I think not.'

As soon as the Princess of Darkness had gotten away safely. She began looking for any signs of Esmeralda. Suddenly a strange looking man with a hand puppet appeared.

Clopin smirked. "And who do we have here?" Asked The Little Hand puppet.

Ilixelm looked up into the eyes of the brightly dressed man. "My name is Ilixelm…" she began.

"Ah! I know who are my dear…My name is Clopin…You are looking For Esmeralda" Ilixelm nodded.

"How did you get here?" Asked Clopin.

"How!" Interrupted The Little Hand puppet.

"What are you doing here?"

"What!"

"Why are you here?"

"Why!"

Clopin beat the puppet with a stick. Ilixelm giggled a little and the strange man smiled as he handed her what seemed to be some sort of charm necklace. "There is place called 'The Court of Miracles'…You should find her there…"

Ilixelm had so many questions and looked down at the odd-shaped pendant. As soon as she looked up. He and everything else was gone, if it wasn't for the pendant in her hand, she could've sworn she was dreaming.

She only hoped she could find her soon. She hid in what seemed to be an abandoned cart. She hoped in and pulled herself inside her cloak with a few of her Puppets to keep watch. It was a damn-good thing that she was the only one to need sleep…It was funny how one could sleep when your whole body was quite literally at stake…


	3. Naminé's Flashback

Saïx woke up in his lover's arms. Their bodies covered in sweat from the night before. The smell of stale sex lingered in the air. Xemnas woke up smiling at his younger lover and kissed him deeply.

"My Superior…" The Luna Diviner started. "…Perhaps we should make ourselves presentable…?"

"Indeed." The older man replied.

By the time most were up and dressed. It was only then The Superior had noticed something was wrong. It had been quiet that morning in The World That Never Was, it had been too quiet, _far_ too quiet.

The usual sound of their lively, beloved daughter could not be heard anywhere.

"Good morning Sirs…" Naminé greeted as the couple walked into the kitchen where most of the Organization (and herself) were eating breakfast. This excluded Axel, (who happened the laziest member and therefore got up later than everyone else), Roxas, who never went to sleep without his cuddly giant, red haired teddy bear and of course Ilixelm, whom of which was obviously in Notre Dame.

"Supposedly…" Xemnas nodded to the witch and sat down, frowning at the other blond woman opposite. "Number Twelve…" The beautiful, yet dangerous blonde female smirked.

"Yes Sir?" She replied.

"I'm afraid what I may find in my daughter's room…" Xemnas shook his head fondly. Ilixelm had a habit of sneaking up on the Organization couples and taking pictures. She usually made three copies. One copy she stuck on her walls, the second she stuck in her scrap book and the third she gave to Naminé.

"I'll go check on her…" Larxene smirked inwardly to herself, she would never admit it but she was actually quite fond of the child.

"Ilixelm?" She knocked once. She knocked twice, on the third knock she barged in…of course, it was empty. Despite the feeling of panic, Larxene managed to ignore it and headed back to report on the situation.

"Sir! Ilixelm is not in her room…"

Naminé burst into tears. Why would her best friend go? What was wrong?

Saïx growled.

"Princess?" Demyx began to panic. "What if she's been kidnapped?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful…Ilixelm has a tendency to scream when trouble is arise…besides, number Nine, Ilixelm is powerful. She can defend herself." Despite the cool calm exterior he had presented, The Superior was worrying terribly…he may have fooled the others. He couldn't fool his lover. Saïx kissed him on the cheek and glared at anyone who dared to say anything about it.

Larxene pulled the witch into a cuddle, offering a light-hearted death threat to the younger female.

"Xemnas…Sir?" Naminé asked gently as she sniffed.

Xemnas turned to her. "Yes?"

"Was there anything in the slightest to suggest where she went?"

"Apparently…not…Naminé, you are her best friend…did she say anything odd or suspicious?"

Naminé thought back to last time she spoke to her male-born friend.

_Ilixelm sighed sadly. She had been crying that day and was acting very out of character. Naminé had noticed it too. The witch looked over to her._

_"Ixie?" Naminé asked, using the nickname that was only to be used in secret._

_Ilixelm curled up in herself. _

_"Ixie, what's wrong?" She asked, now worried. _

_"They call my parents evil…and yet they are more so!" she burst into tears. "They have no idea! My parents have always looked after me and loved me, THEY'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" She screamed into the pillow. _

_To say that Naminé was taken aback was an understatement. The young witch held her best friend close and whispered delicate soothings into her friend's ear._

_"Ixie…please…tell me what's wrong…" She begged softly._

_Ilixelm stayed silent._

_Naminé sighed and opened her mouth to say something when Ilixelm broke the silence. _

Naminé's eyes shot open with a start.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked. "What is it?"

Naminé couldn't speak. Her heart raced. Ilixelm…she didn't…Did she? No…it was impossible…wasn't it?

"Naminé?" Roxas repeated.

"Ixie…no…you mustn't!" Naminé grew fearful.

The other Organization members watched her intently.

_"Don't love Esmeralda…" _


End file.
